runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Purewildman
/Archive 1 RE: Hi there! Thanks for taking an interest in the Featured Clan position. As for criteria, as long as the Clan page has good information and is written well there is no reason for the page to be declined the position. If the Rogue Ninja Civilization would like to be the Featured Clan of the month for March, feel free to message me back and I'll reply with instructions on how to edit the page. Thanks, 08:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Clan:Redempted Souls I'm not very happy about this edit. Use talk pages to contact clans, or else it could be considered vandalism. I've removed it, and unless you explain it, consider this fair warning. 00:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi there, I've looked at your gallery and it seems to work/load for me and the coding looks right. You may need to update your browser, but other then that I don't know what would stop it from working. 09:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hey there! Thanks for asking and sure. A few steps that you need to do. Go to here and edit the template to include some information about your clan and an image. Lastly, your able to put the Featured Clan template on your clan page. Just put the code at the very top of your clan page. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Thanks, 03:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :* I just had to fix some coding but all is good . Feel free to fix/add anything to the mainpage by editing it into here. Thanks, 07:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :* It seems fine to me. Just try refreshing your page. 05:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan History Sorry for the delay. RNC is now in Featured Clan History. I've been really busy :| 19:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Hey, dw bout it . So this basically means that (like the pop-up message says) that your coding is too complex for the rich text viewer (the simple viewer). I do suggest you learn how to write in code if you are serious about editing your clan page, as it helps with colors, templates and much more - It's not that hard as it looks. But that's just me. In the mean time, I've looked at the coding and there is nothing that particularly sticks out as WYSIWYG coding... (complex code) but all I can think of is that you have put too many pictures on the page/gallery (though that shouldn't do it) or you have too much text overall. Sorry I can't be more help, try asking Excel as he is a lot more better than me with coding issues. 07:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Coding I hear your having some problems with your page. Check for templates within templates or files within links or links in links. I'll check it out later sick atm :/ Hope that can help you. 14:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) * Rich Text editing has been restored to your page :) Found a 1 character error. Woulda found it sooner but, like I mentioned before I haven't been feeling well. 20:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) To avoid problems like this, just don't use generic filenames like "Avatar", use something like "RNCAvatar" instead. 23:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The Universal Triumvirate Good day. I have been looking at your clan page from time to time and your clan looks very interesting and well put together so I am glad you contacted me. I am always glad to help explain what we do. The Triumvirate is based upon three principals: Intelligence, Order, and Justice but our primary goal is to be a politically strong and secure union. As I'm sure you've noticed, we have a fairly complex government and political system with three main branches: Executive, Judicial, and Administrative. Our government is provided in our Constitution which explains all of the fundamental parts of our system. It may seem confusing and overcomplicated at first but after getting to know a few basics it can actually be a very interesting and fun system to work within. We offer tons of things to our members including jobs, government positions, fully functional courts for solving disputes, aid, support, information, and many other assets. Clans who join us get representation in the Administrative Branch, which is where all the clan leaders (or people they choose to represent their clan), who want to participate, can speak and help make decisions for the whole Union. Individual members like yourself can even join the Triumvirate as justices, Executives, Department workers, or form their own parts of the government like their own media for the Triumvirate or even working as diplomats, researchers, recruiters, attorneys, and intelligence workers. I completely understand that the system looks large and confusing at first which is why I am here to help bring understanding. Like I said, within just a little bit of time, everything can make sense and the Union can offer some great opportunities. You can email me at zerouhkoe@gmail.com if you find the wiki to be too public or inconvenient for communication and you are free to ask me whatever questions you may have like details, specific opportunities, how certain parts of the government operate, and other queries like that. I will do my best to answer and help you out. 19:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :*Of course. If any further questions come up just let me know. I gave you only a brief description so I fully understand if you, your leader, or any other members of your clan have anything more to ask. 21:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::*That is perfectly fine, just keep us in mind as we are always open. Also I might add that individual members are allowed to join the Union if they are interested (like if you were interested in being a member of the government for example, you could become an Executive while staying a part of your clan outside the Union). Just let me know if you have any more questions and thank you for your support on the wiki. 04:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature Hey, I've moved your signature page under the "Template" namespace. Also, if you don't know already here are some steps to make your signature work when using the ~~~~ coding. # Under your username at the top right corner, go to preferences # Scroll down to the subheading of "Signature" and click the "Custom signature" option # Add to the text box above # scroll down to the bottom and click save Thanks, 06:51, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I removed a link that led to the download for a program file that I suspect was malicious. Please tell your members to be wary of anything they download. 21:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm confident that we can keep it under control here. 03:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) There is already a page for Friends Chat. However, it has nothing on it, so feel free to add content. 16:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ashandar3i 07:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) was here. sup man finally found u lol. Hey I saw your hyperboards and might I recommend MMOGuildsites. REALLY awesome service with GREAT customer support :) 03:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Party Invite! 99 Defence Party Location: 10:00PM EST Yanille The Excel's House 19:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) check it — Ashandar3i (talk) 04:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *KK, got 99 Defence ys :) And glad to hear your checking them out. Once again highly recomend. :) 05:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) cmon siggy................ why wont my new siggy work on here? — Ashandar3i (talk) 06:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Noprob and don't worry about the Shivtr.com name change it wasn't a buyout they just thought guildsites didn't fit well for clan/community sites. Plus the url is shorter :) There is a setting in the main options page too where you can change every "guild" to "clan" if ya didn't know. If you have any questions about their site or anything feel free to ask :). 06:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 08:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) check out my siggy :3 Ashandar3i [[Category:Sign 21:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Citadels. Honestly mate, we have had no issues, but we are fairly lucky in that we can restrict who we let in and only allow the best of the best. Our clan is 160 strong, and we have 120+ max their caps each week. 00:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I realized in your reply, that my message may have implied higher level players. What I meant to say was, we only let the people in who work to get in, and the people who are ranked have earned it. :) And goodluck maintaining your citadel. If you ever need quest help, Clan Quest is here! 04:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC)